


Lucia for President

by knightinpinkunderwear



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderfluid, Genderfluid Character, Trans Character, Trans Edward Nygma, running for class president
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightinpinkunderwear/pseuds/knightinpinkunderwear
Summary: Lucia Fox gets help with her campaign for President of the Chess Team. Cute campaign poster making fluff.





	Lucia for President

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea last night at 2 am. And I was too tired to write it then. So now I wrote it. 
> 
>  
> 
> I wasn't kidding about filling the Foxma tag. I have done this with another ship on another platform and I will fill the tag on my own if need be.

 

"Lucia Fox for President of the Chess Team!" Edie screamed out the window. Lucia rolled her eyes. Edie smiled back at her before leaning out the open window, continuing; "Lucia Fox for President!" The sun had set an hour ago and nigh no one was out on the greens. "Lucia for President!!!"

"Shut the fuck up!" a voice shouted back. 

"Good luck making me!" the long-legged menace shouted back. 

"Edie, you're going to keep the whole campus up!" Lucia threw a marker at the scolded menace. Edie still managed to look smug as they bent over to retrieve the marker. 

"Worth it if you get President," they responded, dropping the marker in the group on the table. Fourteen out of sixteen posters finished now. With glittering black and white chess pieces on Edie's insistence. 

"You're incorrigible," Lucia sighed, smiling fondly. Edie plopped down in her lap. 

"I prefer to think of it as sticking to tested and successful methods, Ms. Fox" Edie said softly, leaning in close. 

"Why are you so keen on 'helping' me?" 

"Becuase I love you, and I quite like the title 'first lady' " they booped Lucia on the nose. She rolled her eyes fondly. 

"You can't be the first lady unless we're married and I'm president of the country, genius."

"That sounds pretty nice to me; Lucia Fox: first female president, and openly bisexual with a genderfluid Jewish spouse." 

"We'd certainly make a historical first couple,"

"That's the idea, besides, with a woman like you in charge this country would be a much better place!" 

"Really?"

"Of course, you're a natural people person, you'd be compassionate and relatable to the masses, not to mention that beautiful brain of yours," 

"Maybe I should," Lucia joked. The two laughed, holding onto one another. Forehead pressed to forehead giggling about silly dreams of being POTUS and first lady. Fingers stained with glue, markers, and glitter. Edie cupped their girlfriend's cheeks. 

"I really hope you win. You deserve it."

"I don-"

"Ahh, you are so kind and hardworking, and I know for a fact no one else will devote as much time and energy as you will into running the Chess Team as efficiently and effectively as possible." 

"You have so much faith in me," 

"Becuase I know you, Lucia, and I know you'll do great." They smiled. And their dorm neighbors quietly rejoiced that Edie had finally stopped the campaign shouting. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that. 
> 
> [Please comment??]


End file.
